


I'll Be There For You

by ClownCommittee



Series: Just For Chuckles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Emotional Backstory, Hurt/Comfort, KH3 gameplay spoilers, Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Pre-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, or should we say ... orgynization xiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownCommittee/pseuds/ClownCommittee
Summary: There's always a good reason to RTC.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Dumpling the Clown

“Gentlemen...and Larxene,” began Xemnas, looking at each of his subordinates one at a time.  They were all gathered in the Round Room, having been summoned there for what Xemnas had described as a “critical emergency meeting”.

Xemnas narrowed his golden eyes. His silver locks shimmered. His incredibly sculpted pecs flexed, one at a time. “I trust you all know why we are gathered here today.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Demyx cut in. “I told you already, I didn’t  _ know _  you couldn’t microwave a --”

“Silence, bottom!” Xemnas shouted. “We are not here because Demyx microwaved a fork. We are not even here because the Moogle has been slowly raising the prices for the past ten months without us realizing. We are  _ here _ ,” he bit out, “because it seems as though  _ some _  of you have forgotten our main mission.”

“To fill Kingdom Hearts,” said Saix automatically.

“Teacher’s pet,” Axel muttered under his breath.

“Yes, to fill Kingdom Hearts,” said Xemnas. Without skipping a beat, he swiftly turned around and pulled up his black coat. “And does Kingdom Hearts LOOK filled to you right now?!” He shouted, gesturing to his exposed, bare asshole. It was perfectly round and bleached white.

“Kingdom Hearts...is light?!” gasped Vexen.

“Wait, this is a sexy meeting?” said Axel, confused. “No one told me this was going to be a sexy meeting. I didn’t douche.”

“Let’s roleplay,” said Xigbar immediately, rising out of his throne and beginning to unzip his coat.  “We can roleplay as past Keyblade Masters. I’ll be Luxu.”

“Oh, so we’re just picking randomly?” said Demyx. “So I can be Ava?”

“Yes, randomly,” said Xigbar patiently. He continued unzipping his coat. He continued unzipping his coat. He continued unzipping his coat. God, why were their coats basically one massive zipper connected by some leather?

“I’ll be daddy,” shouted Axel.

“The closest you’ll ever get to being daddy is a clown daddy,” scoffed Saix, furiously adjusting himself to hide the erection he’d gotten at the thought.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to call me Clown Daddy,” said Axel smugly.

Saix could no longer control himself. He felt himself going berserk, going absolutely fucking hogwild, becoming an absolute madman.

“Clown Daddy,” he moaned, desperately reaching down to rub at his engorged love stick. “Please...give me your cummies.”

“Of course, baby,” whispered Axel. He unzipped his coat and Saix immediately thrust his face into the redhead’s crotch. “How’s it taste, baby? I haven’t showered yet and I wear a tight leather coat all day. Really seals in the flavor.”

Saix was so overcome with raw, feral lust, he couldn’t even speak. He marveled at the sight of Axel’s huge cock underneath a nest of wiry hairs. Yes, there was no doubt that Axel was a genuine redhead. Saix immediately wrapped his lips around Axel’s massive dingledong and moaned in pure pleasure as he began working up and down the shaft, strings of saliva beginning to drip past the corners of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Xigbar and Demyx had gathered around Xemnas.

“My Orgy-nization name...is Mansex,” declared Xemnas. He slowly unzipped his coat one inch at a time, giving Xigbar and Demyx a tantalizing show of his firm pectoral muscles, then his ripped eight-pack, and finally his massive, erect member. It was already dripping with precum.

“Dance, water, dance!” declared Demyx. He began to twerk, his little twink ass bobbing up and down in time to the carnival music that was emanating from somewhere around Axel and Saix. Vexen stared in awe.

“Xigbar,” growled Mansex seductively. “Let’s take this...somewhere else.”

“Of course,” said Xigbar, and teleported them up to the ceiling. The texture on the ceiling tiles only caused more friction against Mansex’s stiff love rod.

“I am Mansex, Seeker of Dick,” the silver-haired nobody whispered into the goth cowboy surfer’s right ear. His breath was hot and moist.

Xigbar shuddered with anticipation. Being upside-down on the ceiling was causing the blood to rush to his head. But blood was also rushing to his  _ other _  head. “And I am Luxu, a Keyblade Master.”

Mansex frowned. “Wait, really? That would mean -- ”

“In our roleplay,” snapped Xigbar. “Keep up.”

The two highest-ranking Organization XIII members rearranged themselves until Xigbar’s love shooter was aimed and ready to enter Mansex’s keyhole.

“Fill my Kingdom Hearts,” grunted Mansex. Xigbar obliged, and slid inside his bussy with one strong thrust. Mansex screamed in ecstasy every time Xigbar slid in and out, in and out. The sounds were positively obscene.

Below them, Vexen had begun fucking Demyx’s thrussy (throat pussy) with his massive, hard icicle. Every time Vexen thrust in, Demyx gagged loudly in C major. He would have smiled, if his lips weren’t already stretched to the limit by the chilly academic’s frozen pride and joy (his dick, I’m talking about his dick).

A few feet away, Lexaeus was performing a burlesque striptease for Xaldin. He pulled off one red sequined glove with his teeth, then the other. Dramatically, he folded over and began to play with the hem of one of his fishnet stockings. With his tall clear heels (which included a slot helpfully labeled “TIP$”), he was nearly 8 feet tall.

Xaldin groaned with lust, his sideburns vibrating with arousal.

“And now, monsieur,” purred Lexaeus. “Ze main event!”

Lexaeus threw off his coat, revealing gold tasseled pasties attached to his nipples. He gyrated his upper body so the tassels twirled in a circular motion. Xaldin, furiously jerking his own manhood with one hand, added more wind to the tassels, until they became tiny helicopters and lifted Lexaeus up to the ceiling, right next to Mansex and Xigbar.

Meanwhile, Luxord was pulling two cards out from behind Marluxia’s ear. “Are these your cards?” Luxord asked the rosy-haired florist.

Marluxia studied them. “Actually, they’re not.”

“Fuck,” Luxord muttered. He always messed this part up. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. He waved his arms, then pulled two more cards out from behind Marluxia’s ear. “Are THESE your cards?”

“Er...no.” Marluxia crossed his arms.

Luxord started to sweat under his coat. Desperately, he scrambled to check the rest of the cards in his hands. Finally, with a flourish - “ _ These _  must be your cards.”

It was a 6 and 9 of Hearts.

“Those...those really aren’t my cards,” said Marluxia gently. “Why don’t we try something else? I can pee into your mouth or something.”

Meanwhile, on the ceiling, Xigbar and Mansex were approaching peak ecstasy at an alarmingly rapid pace, like a Big Magic Mountain Coaster flying through the air during a final boss battle. Mansex was seeing sparks, almost like a giant bedazzled pirate ship was swinging back and forth in his line of vision. Xigbar felt waves of pleasure building, like a Splash Ride being constructed before the final descent.

“Go ahead and hit Triangle, because I’m about to Finish,” Mansex grunted, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

Mansex’s words acted like a Thruster Boost for Xigbar’s Blaster Blaze, and the eyepatched flying squirrel began to thrust even faster, until finally --

“OH FUCK! YES, MICKEY! YES!!” Xigbar screamed, spilling his hot seeds of darkness into Mansex’s Kingdom Hearts.

Mansex froze, and then immediately turned around. There were tears in his eyes. “My name is Mansex, not  _ Mickey _ ,” he choked out.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Xigbar began. “It’s not what you think --”

“Oh, but isn’t it?” Mansex sobbed. His pecs quivered and drooped. “All those nights you kept sneaking out of the castle… All those secrets… What a fool I am!” He began to struggle out of Xigbar’s embrace. “I really thought you loved me!” he cried out.

“Baby, listen to me,” said Xigbar urgently. “It’s all in the past. Now, it’s you and me. Forever.”

Mansex dry heaved. “But...you and Mickey…”

“Sure, we had long, passionate nights of marathon sex in hotel rooms around the world,” said Xigbar. “Sure, he used to ride my cock raw like an endurance athlete on Tour de France until both of us were covered in sweat and bodily fluids. And yes, some nights I treated that mouse as my personal cum dumpster and considered it a personal challenge to cover his big round mouse ears with my hot, steaming seed. And yes, perhaps some nights we even --”

“You...you don’t need to describe everything,” Mansex sniffled.

“Sorry, babe, I get distracted. You know that,” Xigbar chuckled. “My point was: Mansex,  _ you’re _  my main Attraction. Not anyone -- or any-mouse, for that matter --  else.”

A small, shy smile appeared on Mansex’s face. “R-really, babe? You’re serious?”

Xigbar smiled back. “Yes, always. Now, why don’t I finish you off?” He gestured to Mansex’s aching fuck wand.

“Yes, please,” Mansex gasped, as Xigbar tantalizingly stroked a single finger down its impressive length.

Xigbar smirked, then yelled, “Vexen! Demyx! It’s time to collect your ceiling cummies!”

Below them, the chilly academic and the laid-back musician cheered and then tilted their heads back, keeping their mouths wide open to catch their Superior’s love seed.

“God, all I wanted was one normal day at work,” said Larxene, making her way to the exit. She carefully stepped around Axel, who was juggling clown noses and then inserting them into Saix’s already-gaping bussy. She swerved to avoid Xaldin, who was penetrating himself with one of Lexaeus’s 8-inch high heels.

“I’m going on my lunch break,” Larxene announced. “I need a fucking salad. Zexion, you coming?”

Zexion, who had been silently watching all the chaos and bodies around them, nodded. Suddenly, his body jerked and arched. A wet spot appeared on the front of his coat. “Wow, how did you know?” he marveled, after he had caught his breath.

Larxene was going to punch a fucking wall.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/clowncommittee) !


End file.
